dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Azrael (Midnightverse)
Azrael is the Angel of Death and the Biology Professor at Kuoh Academy College Extension and Kuoh Academy High School. Azrael is a major supporting character for the story, Highschool DxD: 'Til Midnight. ''She moved there shortly after Cleria Belial's death as a favor from her niece, Lilith. Azrael became Issei and Mitsuki Hyoudou's baby sitter. Azrael watched Issei throughout his journey through the Supernatural World from the background. Azrael finally revealed her status as an Archangel after the release of Trihexa and the advent of Demons. History Appearance Azrael takes the appearance of a young girl in her early twenties. She has white hair styled in a bob cut with a braid. Her eyes are jet black. She wears a sleeveless form-fitting shirt with a matching skirt. Azrael is often seen wearing a red hood which covers her head and upper back. She wears black knee-high boots with red details and black gloves. With the entirety of her power recovered, Azrael now has ten pairs of wings. As a teacher, Azrael wears a black one-piece suit with a skirt and dress shoes. Azrael also wears black-rimmed glasses despite having perfect vision. Personality Azrael is a very caring and understanding person. As the Angel of Death, she knows better than anyone that life is precious and to be enjoyed. This is why she opted to be a biology professor at Kuoh to teach students the wonders of other forms of life. During her tenure in Heaven, Azrael was described as a very motherly angel and was beloved for her kind personality. Despite her attitude, Azrael is also very serious. While she does not have the task fo ruling like her siblings, Azrael takes her job as a teacher and as an informant for her siblings very seriously. She often expresses annoyance at her twin's immature attitude at times despite being prone to such acts herself. Azrael cares deeply for her loved ones and has an especially soft spot for Issei. Due to the fact that she practically raised him from childhood, Azrael is often mistaken to be Issei's older sister/mother. As the youngest, Azrael is often annoyed at the public acts of affection that Gabriel gives to her. Despite this, she still cares very much for her older sister and goes to her for her problems. Powers/Abilities As an Archangel, Azrael is an extremely powerful being. Despite not being an official member of the Top 10, Azrael is considered to be on par if not greater than the members. Upon unleashing her true power, Rias comments that she felt as if she was dying the longer she stood next to Azrael. Azrael, at her full power, is strong enough to contend with her fellow Archangels and fight the Primordial Deities. Azrael is the only Archangels to not lose her full power after the Holy War. *'Immense Strength:' Azrael wields immense strength equal to that of her siblings. Following the Holy War, Azrael sacrificed three pairs of wings reducing her to a level of power slightly below that of Ophis, Great Red, and Trihexa, As of recently, Azrael has reclaimed the entirety of her overwhelming power. *'Immense Durability': Azrael has an immense level of durability and can withstand an immense amount of damage. *'Immense Speed': Azrael is extremely fast and is capable of moving faster than light. Her speed cannot be measured in terms of quantity. *'Low High-Tier Nigh Omnipotence: Azrael, before the loss of her power, wielded massively vast reserves of power. She is much more powerful than Ophis, Great Red, and Trihexa combined and surpasses even Abyss, Eternity, and Infinity in power and strength. With this level of power, Azrael can contend with beings such as her siblings in battle. The full extent of her seemingly immeasurable power is currently unknown. **'''Telekinesis: Azrael can move objects and matter with her mind. She usually uses hand gestures and can even launch very powerful beings as seen when she threw Azazel across town for looking at her students in a perverted manner. **'Nigh-Absolute Necrokinesis': As the Angel of Death, Azrael can control the force of Death itself with near-infinite power. She is seen killing beings during the Great War with a single touch. Azrael is also stated to leak death as seen when she walked through a flower field and all of them wilted. ***'Death Transferrence': Azrael can "transfer" someone's death or fatal condition to another person. **'Nigh-Absolute Photokinesis': Azrael has immense power over Light. She can easily form and control millions of light spears as easily as breathing. She can also create light swords and light barries. Azrael can fire light as bursts of energy destroying anything from people to entire stars depending on the intensity of the light. ***'Highly Advanced Smiting': Azrael can smite other beings with just a thought. **'Soul Manipulation': Azrael can control and manipulate souls. Due to her role as the Angel of Death, Azrael's duty is to transport souls to either Heaven or Hell from the Veil. Azrael can also push souls back into their bodies. She can also forcibly rip souls from their bodies. **'Omnificence Genesis': Azrael can create nearly anything from objects to even universes but it drains a significant amount of her power repairing or creating something on the scale of Creation itself. **'Chaotic Form': Azrael's true form is deadly to her surroundings and the people around her. Her true form is said to "leak death". Plants and animals die by simply being around her in her true form and stronger beings begin to feel weak and faint. ***'Death Field Generation:' When Azrael was entering her true form during the meeting with the other Biblical Leaders, her form "leaked" death causing all the plant and animal life in Lilith to start dying. **'Teleportation': Azrael can teleport. **'Apporting': Likewise, Azrael can bring others to her. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Azrael is well trained in hand to hand combat having eons worth of experience. *'Master Scythe Wielder': As the scythe is her main choice of weapon, it stands to reason that Azrael is a master at wielding it. She was in charge of training the younger reapers on wielding their scythes. *'Invulnerability: '''As an Archangel, there are very few items that can kill Azrael and the only beings that can outright kill her or cause her serious harm are her siblings and the older Primordial Entities. **'Immunity:' Azrael is immune to every imaginable poison and disease in existence. However, due to her still being an angel, she is somewhat privy to their weaknesses. **'Immortality: Unlike the Elder Primordials who are amortal, Azrael is immortal and can live indefinitely as she has existed before Creation began. **'''Nigh-Omnilock: Azrael is nearly unbound by the concepts of Creation. She views concepts such as Time, Space, and Fate as trivial. However, she is bound by the rules her family set forth known as the Natural Order. As such, she cannot go and mess with the cycle of Life and Death as she pleases and can only make very few exceptions to the rules. Equipment Azrael's Scythe Azrael's scythe was gifted to her by Death when she started to work for him in the Veil. The scythe has the standard function that Reaper scythes have such as reaping souls. It has the added bonus of being able to channel Azrael's power allowing her to harm and kill Primordial Deities with the exception of God and Tathamet. Weaknesses 'Harming and Banishing' *Holy Fire: Azrael is weak to holy fire and can be trapped and banished with it. *Enochian Weapons: Azrael can be somewhat harmed by using angelic and demonic weapons. *Power Suppressing Seals: Like her brother, power suppressing seals can suppress and drain Azrael's powers. 'Killing' *Primordial Deities: Her siblings, Life, Death, God, and Tathamet are capable of killing her. *Death's Scythe: It can kill nearly anything. *The Weapons of the Archangels: The weapons of Archangels can kill other Archangels. VS Battle Tiering Trivia *Azrael's appearance is based off of Livie Collete from God Eater. *Azrael loves fast food. Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:CrimsonSOng